Napoleon Dynamite (film)
Napoleon Dynamite is a 2004 Fox Searchlights and Paramount Pictures movie. Starring Jon Heder, it depicts the everyday life of teenage outcast Napoleon Dynamite. Directed and co-written by Jared Hess, it has been seen mostly positive reviews and has even paved the way for a TV series Starring Jon Heder as Napoleon Dynamite Jon Gries as Uncle Rico Aaron Ruell as Kip Dynamite Elfren Ramirez as Pedro Sanchez Diedrich Bader as Rex Tina Majorino as Deb Sandy Martin as Grandma Dynamite Shondrella Avery as LaFawnduh Plot (Please note that Napoleon Dynamite has a plot, consisting of many subplots.) Napoleon Dynamite lives in Preston, Idaho at his Grandma's house with his Grandmother and his brother Kip. When Grandma went on a date with her boyfriend at the sand dunes, she broke her coccyx bone doing a jump on a dune buggy. Not trusting her sons, she called Uncle Rico to look after them, to the annoyance of Napoleon. Kip was not bothered by this, and they even decided to start some small businesses as door-to-door salesmen. At Preston High, Napoleon made two new friends, Deb and Pedro. Pedro decides to ask out Deb to the dance, to Napoleon's dismay. He also decides to run for class president when he sees a flyer for it. He runs against Summer Wheatley, and with the help of Napoleon, manages to get his campaign advertised around the school. With the upcoming dance approaching, Napoleon has no one to go with. He decides to ask Trisha Stevens. To impress her, draws a picture of her. When Napoleon drops the picture off to Trisha's mother Irene, he finds Uncle Rico selling plastic bowls to her. Uncle Rico tells Irene about Napoleon's bullying problems, which makes Irene so sorrowful she forces Trisha to go to the dance with him. At the dance however, Trisha just leaves Napoleon to hang out with Summer and Don. Fortunately, Pedro allows Napoleon to dance with Deb. At Big J's, Kip reveals he must take some time off work to meet his online girlfriend, LaFawnduh. She is coming up from Detroit for the first time ever. This makes Uncle Rico have to do the saleswork by himself. Lawfawnduh's personality forces Kip to keep up with her, making him act more "street". When Deb takes Uncle Rico's picture, Uncle Rico attempts to sell breast enhancement products to Deb. He says Napoleon thought she could use some, prompting Deb to end the friendship between her and Napoleon. Uncle Rico next attempts to sell breast enhancement products to Starla, but Rex catches him doing so and beats him up for it. At the final speech for Preston High school president, Summer dazzles the school with a good final speech and a dance number with the happy hands club. Not realizing he needed a skit, Pedro delivers a meek final speech and walks off, realizing his dreams as school president are over. Hesitantly, Napoleon gives a dance number with just himself. He wows the crowd, and earns back Deb's friendship. Sometime after the dance number, Pedro celebrates winning school president, Kip goes back to Detroit with LaFawnduh. Uncle Rico meets a girl of his own and Grandma Dynamite's coccyx bone has healed, allowing her to return to her home. Napoleon decides to play a game of tetherball, and Deb joins him. 2 months after the events of "Napoleon Dynamite", Kip and LaFawnduh get married. All of Napoleon's friends and family appear, with Lyle reading the vows for them. TV series Main Article: Napoleon Dynamite (TV series) Due to the international success of Napoleon Dynamite, Jared Hess decided to create an animated TV series depicting Napoleon's life. The series was broadcast on Fox and was co-produced by Jared and Jerusha Hess. The show was cancelled after six episodes on May 13, 2012. There is a petition trying to get the show picked up by another netowork: https://www.change.org/petitions/save-napoleon-dynamite Category:Film